


Tattoos and Insta-Likes

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Changki Bingo, M/M, Possible sex later, Romance, Slow Burn, Social Media, based in NYC, changki rise, changkyun is whipped for kihyun, everyone loves a tatted MX, more idols to be added, rapper and barista changkyun, shownu does piercings, tattoo artist kihyun, this fic is gonna be a wild ride, wonho and hyungwon are lovebirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Changkyun is whipped for the famous NYC tattoo artist, Yoo Kihyun and is known to stalk the male on Instagram. Luckily for him, his best friend Hoseok finds a way for Changkyun to meet his gorgeous crush... only for him to lose his cool.By a turn of fate, they exchange Instagrams, but Changkyun is still too shy to approach Kihyun. Changkyun soon enters Kihyun's amazing world and experiences parties, friendship and art. Maybe he'll experience some romance as well?---Also known as, the tattoo shop AU we all needed.





	Tattoos and Insta-Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> I'm back with another submission for Changki Bingo: Social Media
> 
> I wanted to try something different with social media in this fic. I might change the plot here and there so I'll let you guys know if anything changes with it. I'm super excited for this fic! I hope you all enjoy!

Staring at his phone, Changkyun let out a deep sigh, the sensation causing his lips to pout as he whined. “Why is life so cruel?”

A familiar voice caught Changkyun’s attention. “What happened this time, Changkyun? Did someone short change you again?”

Changkyun’s pout grew deeper as he waved his finger at the jesting male. “That only happened once, Lee Hoseok! And no, I haven’t been short-changed today.”

“It’s still early.” Hoseok grinned, his eyes disappearing as his smile stretched from ear to ear. He was wearing a long-sleeve white button up, the material practically screeching from being stretched around his huge muscles. He pulled out his wallet and winked, his dirty-blonde hair glistening in the sunlight from the store window. “Make me my usual and I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Not falling for that one again.” Changkyun huffed, pushing his short brown hair away from his face as he adjusted his apron. He’d might as well look like he was working on the slow Friday morning. “Last time you said that, you bought me a cup of ramen noodles and a bottle of water. That’s just offensive, considering all the work I put into your coffee every day.”

Pretending to look offended, Hoseok gasped and put a hand to his chest. “How could you insult the hospitality of your favorite customer? I should call your manager.”

“Do it. I’m stressed and I’m about to fling myself out of the nearest window.” The brown-haired male looked at the register, his eyes distant as he sighed once more.

Hoseok looked around, making sure no one was nearby before he leaned his arms onto the countertop. His large eyes were filled with worry, his expression empathetic as he looked at his friend. “What happened, Kyun? Is it him?”

Changkyun suddenly face-planted onto the countertop, emitting a _bang_ that had the small crowd of seated customers jump in surprise. Not moving, he held up his phone for his friend to see. “Look at this… this… _attack_ on my _life_ , hyung!”

Taking the phone, Hoseok looked over the social media profile that Changkyun was looking at. After a few moments of looking through the posts, he snorted, trying desperately to hold back a smile. “Poor Kyunnie. Kihyun is being rude with his beauty again?”

Changkyun nodded, his eyes growing teary as he buried his face in Hoseok’s large forearm. “It’s not fair! It’s too early to be treated this way!”

Changkyun was whipped. It was an insult to the male’s identity to ever conceive a thought like that. He was a straight A student in music production, underground rapper and full-time freelance producer and morning barista. He was known to be unique, quirky, ambitious and free. No one could hold him down, especially not a crush.

But Yoo Kihyun wasn’t just anyone, or a mere crush.

He was a tattoo artist, a _really good_ tattoo artist at that. He and his business partner, Chae Hyungwon, opened a shop together called Canvas Ink a few years prior. The tattoo parlor has been popular ever since, the two artists being able to make phenomenal artwork with precision and an amazing environment for customers. They were borderline famous; everyone wanted a tattoo from them.

While Hyungwon was known for doing modeling alongside his artwork, Kihyun was a bit under-the-radar. He was known for his precision and attention to detail when it came to coloring, so his artwork was nothing short of God’s work in tattooing. He was shy with beautiful bright eyes, raven-black hair that fell into his eyes, piercings on his eyebrow and snake bites that accented his beautiful lips.

Changkyun was horrible at art. He had always wanted to attempt drawing or even painting, but he didn’t have the patience or dexterity to attempt it for long. Instead, he decided to follow the Instagram account for Canvas Ink after reading about them online, to see what beauty the duo would come up with. He was never disappointed.

It didn’t take long for Changkyun to grow a crush on the gorgeous tattoo artist, despite having never met him in person. Changkyun didn’t mind though. He might vomit meeting Kihyun, or even worse, word-vomiting his _love._

The barista looked at the new video from the Canvas Ink account, posted less than 10 minutes prior. It was a photo of Kihyun with a customer, his expression focused yet serene as he worked the tattoo gun along the person’s back. His movements were slow and calculated, soothing and rhythmic.

Changkyun loved how professional Kihyun looked, how much he cared about his work and making sure the customer left satisfied. He couldn’t help but watch the trickle of sweat that fell down Kihyun’s face, along his cheek and down the curve of his jaw. He wondered what it would taste like on his tongue, how Kihyun would look at him if Changkyun just leaned in and kissed his-

“Changkyun.” Hoseok’s voice pulled the said male from his trance, his smile soft as he tilted his head. “I know you’ve been busy drooling over your idol, but I need coffee and you have a line.”

Glancing behind Hoseok, Changkyun gasped as he saw the said line get longer with each second. “Shit- Okay, give me a sec.” He started on Hoseok’s coffee, quickly taking an order for the next person in line.

After around 15 minutes or so, everyone had their coffee and had exited the small shop. Wiping his sweat off with his shirt-sleeve, Changkyun passed Hoseok another iced coffee once the first one had been finished. “Your blood must be made of this crack.”

“Absolutely. It motivates me to go to the gym.” Hoseok smirked, flexing his pectorals in a way that would’ve made Changkyun’s knees weak, if he thought of the male in a sexual way. Which he didn’t.

All Changkyun could think about was Kihyun, the male’s face burned into his brain like dream, with a hot glue gun. “I just want to lick all over him and mark his un-inked skin purple with my teeth.” He groaned loudly, face-planting on the counter again.

Chuckling, Hoseok cupped Changkyun’s face into his large hands. “Poor baby. You must really admire him a lot, huh?” Seeing Changkyun nod, the older male smiled fondly. “Young love hurts, doesn’t it?”

Changkyun nodded again, pouting as Hoseok pulled on his cheeks. “I wan’ shuck his dith.”

“What was that?” Hoseok pulled the male’s cheeks harder, loving how squishy they were.

Pulling away, Changkyun stuck out his tongue. “I said, I wanna suck his dick! Like, really bad. And I want him to stare at me and just- “

“Tell you what.” Hoseok suddenly cut him off, his face open and almost mischievous.  “If you stop shouting sexual profanities in this lovely coffee shop- “

“But profanities are fun.” Changkyun huffed.

“-Then I’ll help you meet Yoo Kihyun. Sound like a deal?”

All at once, the blood rushed to Changkyun’s brain and all he could do was scream. He swore to God he blacked out, but he was still awake and staring into Hoseok’s bewildered face as he came to his senses.

“Also, no more screaming.” Hoseok said after a moment, taking his coffee and handing Changkyun a few bills. “I’ll be here to pick you up after work, Kyun. Be ready.”

Changkyun believed that angels really did exist, in the form of his best friend.

 

A few hours later and freshly changed, Changkyun was walking with Hoseok down the busy New York City street. He worked close to SoHo, so they decided to walk to Greenwich Village instead of taking the subways. It was nearly summer and the trains were gross this time of year.

Walking alongside his best friend, Hoseok glanced down at Changkyun with a grin. “Are you seriously wearing _that_ outfit?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Changkyun growled, glancing at his ripped denim jeans and black muscle shirt. He accessorized with his favorite pair of black Vans, a few rings and sunglasses. “It’s hot as shit outside and I think I look adorable. Thanks for the ego boost, jerk.”

“I’m not saying you aren’t cute. You look cute, in a ‘I’m a new twink begging to be fucked by my teenage idol’ kinda way.” Hoseok poked Changkyun’s chest, jabbing him roughly with his beefy finger.

“That hurts, butt munch!” The younger male growled, rubbing his chest as he looked down at his clothes. He didn’t have time to stop home and change, or else he honestly would’ve chosen something better to wear. He really did look like he was trying too hard.

Sensing the distress, Hoseok reached into his bag and pulled out a black denim jacket. “Put this on. It’ll help pull the outfit together, plus, it’s too cold to be wearing a muscle shirt this close to the evening.”

Tugging on the jacket with a smile, Changkyun adjusted his clothes, took off the sunglasses and struck a pose. “How do I look now?”

Earning a few glances and whistles from people around them, Hoseok smiled with an approving nod. “Good enough to devour, Kyun. Let’s show your stuff.”

The sky was turning a lovely shade of gold in the sky, reflecting off of the endless buildings and cars in passing. Changkyun smiled as he inhaled the different scents coming from local vendors, his eyes on the pride flags that floated gently in the breeze.

Soon, they made it to West 4th street, the air much cooler than before as they walked down the cobblestone street. They eyed a small burrito place and it took all of Hoseok’s strength to haul Changkyun over his shoulder to get to the shop.

However, the closer they got to the tattoo parlor, the more nervous Changkyun became. He was convincing himself that because he hardly ate lunch, he was feeling kinda queasy.

He was only going to meet the man he had been Instagram-stalking for months. The man he may or may not have imagined pinning him down with his ink-covered body and gorgeous face. No big deal, right? He could handle this.

A few minutes later, they were in front of a small storefront, the windows quaint, yet blocked by large black curtains from the inside. There was a simple sign that said ‘Closed’ and the hours for the shop underneath.

“I think we came to late.” Changkyun said, his voice shaky. He was a strange mix of sad and relieved, his stomach doing flip-flops as he pulled Hoseok’s arm. “Let’s come back another day, when they’re open- “

“I never said we were visiting them during work hours.” Hoseok stated, his smile warm as he pulled Changkyun’s arm and pushed the door open with his _foot._

As soon as the door opened, a lovely male covered with piercings with a bat came _charging_ from the receptionist desk. “ _Get out of our shop, jerk_!”

“Come at me with your tiny bat, runt.” Hoseok puffed up his chest, practically doubling in size.

At once, the male stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. “Is that you, Hoseok?” His eyes were dipped in a smoky black shadow with gold flecks, bringing out the chocolate brown shade of his irises. “You scared me! Come in! And bring your guest too!”

Changkyun felt his heart race wildly in his chest, he could hardly see. Thank god Hoseok was there, letting him cling on his beefy arms, because he would’ve passed out.

Walking into the threshold, Changkyun was in awe of how clean everything was. With polished hardwood floors and a large chandelier, it accented the black wallpaper and white décor that filled the place. He spotted lounge chairs, couches, a TV, a small fridge in the entrance in front of the desk. Then, he took in the large black curtain that must divide the front from where the artists worked.

It was exactly how it looked on the Instagram page. Changkyun was doing his best to contain his excitement and overwhelming feeling to vomit. He could do this.

The lovely male walked around the counter, his smile warm as he looked at Changkyun. “I take it you’re a friend of Hoseok’s?”

Changkyun licked his chapped lips and nodded. “Y-Yeah, since middle school.”

“You’re so adorable!” The male gushed, a shocking number of piercings glistening from his ears as he smiled. “My name is Minhyuk, I’m the receptionist here at Canvas Ink. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Changkyun bowed respectfully, while Hoseok gave Minhyuk a smile. “Is Hyungwon here, Minnie?”

While Changkyun’s eyes widened, Minhyuk pursed his lips, the light gloss he was wearing shimmering under the lights. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. He’s still pissed at you, Hoseok. I wouldn’t go near him if I were you.”

“You know Hyungwon?” Changkyun muttered, a borderline squeak as his heart began to pick up.

To his surprised horror, Hoseok grinned and nodded. “Yeah, we’re dating.”

As Changkyun opened his mouth to scream, someone else beat him to it. A tall, lanky shadow moved past the curtain and tackled Hoseok to the floor. With a _huge_ shoe.

“Lee Hoseok… Get out before I end you here and now.” The lanky male stood above Hoseok, his eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw.

Changkyun nearly had an asthma attack, stunned on the spot. “Y-You’re Hyungwon…”

Hyungwon’s large eyes focused on Changkyun, his eyes a lovely shade of blue that contrasted to his shockingly white hair. His neck and exposed arms were covered with intricate swirls of blacks, reds and blues, clouds and fish surrounded by smoke and mist. He was so gorgeous in person, Changkyun didn’t even bother to help his best friend, choosing instead to stare at the beautiful male.

“Is Hoseok a friend of yours?” Hyungwon asked, his silky voice low and laced with anger.

Taking the safe route, Changkyun eyed his best friend with a smirk. “He always begs me to give him coffee whenever he wants, then he gives me cheap ramen and water. It’s a bare minimum friendship.”

Hoseok looked at Changkyun as though he had stolen the last cookie from their best friend cookie jar. “You little bastard- “

Changkyun laughed as Hyungwon straddled Hoseok’s thighs, nearly chocking the buff male out with his long, regal fingers. “Tonight, is the night I end you!”

Minhyuk sighed loudly and shook his head. “I understand that the two of you have weird foreplay but please, don’t get any blood on the hardwood!”

Watching the two wrestle for a bit, Changkyun smiled and looked at Minhyuk with a chuckle. “You must be used to this, huh?”

“I suppose. They’re such children.” The receptionist sighed, shaking his head again before organizing some papers on his desk. “They only started seeing each other a few months ago, but they honestly have the weirdest relationship. Loving one minute, then violent the next. It’s very stressful, especially since Hoseok loves to visit after work most of the week. It riles them both up..”

“I didn’t even know the beef strip even had a boyfriend.” Changkyun noted, watching as Hyungwon pulled Hoseok into a headlock and bit his neck.

Minhyuk grimaced as Hoseok body-slammed into the lanky male and bit his ass cheek. “Let’s just say they have to keep their relationship under the radar. This place is pretty high-profile and the customers pay quite a pretty penny to get tattoos from the owners. The last thing they need are stalkers or the tabloids following them around.”

Changkyun watched as Hyungwon and Hoseok eventually gave up their session, Hoseok’s eyes loving as he caressed Hyungwon’s pouty face. He wondered why Hoseok didn’t tell him about any of this. He always supported his best friend in any way he could, but Hoseok deserved his privacy and the last thing he wanted was to intrude with questions. Hoseok would tell him if he wanted to.

Helping Hyungwon to his feet, Hoseok held the tattoo artist close, just as someone called out from beyond the black curtain. “Did the two of you finally make up?”

Changkyun felt his entire body freeze, his veins turning to ice in pure shock. He could hardly move, but he knew that voice from the endless videos on Instagram. He must be dreaming.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than to eavesdrop on me?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, burying his face in Hoseok’s neck with what sounded like a growl.

“Excuse me, I finished my last two appointments while you were _brooding_ on your phone.” The voice was getting closer and closer, tinged with happiness despite his serious tone. Changkyun felt his heart dropping more and more in anticipation and fear. “I deserve a rest after tattooing nearly twelve people.”

“Just wait until tomorrow.” Minhyuk called out, his eyes never leaving the large binder in front of him. “You both have another ten people each, including a few famous names. Some rappers and a few up-and-coming female artists. Hyunwoo will be busy too, he'll have a few eyebrow piercing appointments and a lip piercing at 3.”

“At least tomorrow is Friday. Then, I’ll have the weekend off after all of that hard work.” With those words, the curtain opened.

Standing a few feet away, wiping his hands with what looked like a damp towel, was a gorgeous male with bright eyes, a warm smile and pushed back black hair. His skin was smooth and clear, his eyebrow piercing and snake bites shimmering on his face, while glimpses of ink peeked out from under his black button down.

It was Yoo Kihyun. _The_ Yoo Kihyun. The hottest tattoo artist in NYC in the _flesh._

That was all Changkyun could perceive before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 5 more fics to go!  
> Follow me on Twitter @monstabaebae  
> Thank you all for the support! :) <3


End file.
